


Я не герой, просто мне повезло

by KittyKurtzberg



Series: Тонкая красная линия [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, OOC, Songfic, mathan slightly existing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: — Ты помрёшь такими темпами, — Женя смотрит укоризненно, а где-то на дне глаз у неё — боль, которую невозможно подделать — только пережить, почувствовать.Алина угрюмо молчит, немедленно уставившись в стену где-то под потолком, лишь бы не смотреть в эти страшные глаза.Она, всё-таки, такая слабая.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Series: Тонкая красная линия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812904
Kudos: 4





	Я не герой, просто мне повезло

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7910562  
> Песня: Вельвет — На поражение

— Алло?

— Можно у тебя переночевать?

Вот так вот просто: без приветствия, без “как дела”. Прямо и в цель.

~~В яремную вену.~~

Алина честно надеется, что её голос не дрожит.

— Конечно можно, приезжай, — дрожит. ~~Она такая слабая.~~

Интересно, сможет ли она когда-нибудь отказать? Ну, как бы, нужно иметь гордость, хоть каплю самоуважения и вообще — нечего всяким лицемерным беглянкам дверь открывать и пускать ночевать. Угадайте, кто постоянно так говорит?

Женя приходит спустя, кажется, целую вечность (часы в прихожей уверены, что прошло всего десять минут).

_Ну, вот и ты, проходи, как дела?_

_Т_ _ы попроси, я бы всё отдала_

_А я промолчу, но поверь, не назло_

_Ведь я не герой, просто мне повезло._

Алина молчит. Зачем говорить, когда горло печёт, хочется рыдать, уткнувшись носом в шерсть Масару? Зачем, если даже на совсем простые слова совсем нет сил?

— Прости, что так внезапно, — Жене, кажется, неловко. Она не двигается с места, не смотрит в глаза. Вообще не смотрит, спрятав голову в капюшон куртки. — Я договорилась с Мишей, что поживу у него, но там такое дело…

— Чен? — собственный голос кажется Алине хриплым и чужим. Усталым. Как вчера, когда засиделась в Интернете до поздней ночи, обсуждая в анонимном чате садоводство (зачем ей оно — до сих пор сказать не может). Как две недели назад после ночи караоке с девочками-юниорками. Как… Как после произвольной в Корее. А потом после гала.

— Чен, — Женя радостно ухватилась за нейтральную тему. Ей тоже до ужаса неловко, подумалось вдруг Алине. — Сама понимаешь… я бы им только помешала.

Алина кивнула. Снова молчание.

— Всё хорошо?

Вообще-то, это даже правда. Ну насколько вообще может быть правдой в такой ситуации. Поэтому Алина снова кивнула, хоть её и не покидало ощущение безумия всего происходящего.

Сюр. Всё это просто сюр, как у Булгакова. Или даже хуже. Алина сама не знает.

Молчание затянулось, лезло липкими пальцами в уши и, кажется, даже немного глушило свет. Глушило. Забавное слово. Самое главное — многофункциональное.

Например, эта тишина. Она оглушительная.

Музыка на катке во время соревнований тоже оглушительная.

Рычание Масару — глухое.

И сама Алина глухая. Изо всех сил старается, между прочим. Не слышать мерзкие голоса за спиной, не слышать шёпот девочек-юниорок. Она прекрасно знает, что услышит от них. Она однодневка. Не годится ни на что, кроме издевательств. Провалилась на Европе. Провалилась везде. Её только терпят. Она всё ещё не исчезла с мировой арены только потому что Женя ушла. Она должна быть благодарна мистеру Орсеру. Или кто там уговаривал Женю уйти? Всё это давно неправда, но разве кого-то остановит?

Алина всё это слышала много раз. Больше не хочет.

_Мне не помог ни один парашют,_

_Но, эй, посмотри, я жива, я дышу._

_Нет, мы потом подсчитаем урон,_

_Жизнь разменяв на последний патрон._

Старый, едва ли не старше квартиры, радиоприёмник едва заметно хрипит. Голос, доносящийся оттуда, смутно знаком. Это голос из сопливого детства, когда не было в жизни этих глупых международных интриг, журналистов во главе с Травиным, которого уже хочется ненавидеть и неадекватных фанатов, из-за которых хочется ненавидеть уже себя.

Алина безумно устала, если честно. Всё, что происходит сейчас с ней, угнетает.

Они обе молчат ещё несколько минут, растянувшихся, кажется, на несколько дней.

— Хватит на пороге стоять, — давит Алина из себя через силу. — Проходи.

Женя бесшумно идёт туда, куда указывают.

Алине кажется, что с её приходом и без того тихая квартира становится ещё тише.

~~Она такая слабая.~~

На кухне темно. Алине кажется, что это оттого, что в её душе и мыслях — темень непроглядная и беспросветная. На самом деле — просто ранняя весна, семь часов вечера, темнеет всё ещё довольно рано.

Женя сидит за старым столом и смотрит пристально. И в этом взгляде — смертельный приговор, автоматная очередь с двух шагов без отдачи совершенно и дикая, необъяснимо-уродливая и больная жалость, которая на фоне приговора выглядит жутко и не к месту совершенно.

Алина отворачивается и подходит к плите, чтобы поставить кипятиться чайник. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не видеть этот взгляд.

— Мы не смогли поговорить раньше, — Женин голос хриплый, будто она не разговаривала давно уже. Так и есть, но Алине всё равно необъяснимо страшно. Она хочет кричать, плакать, зажимать уши ладонями изо всех сил. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не слышать эту глупую жалость.

— Я хочу спросить, — продолжает Женя, будто бы ничего не замечая. — С тобой точно всё в порядке? Тебя не гнобят? Над тобой не издеваются?

Алина молчит. Сил на то, чтобы ответить, нет.

~~Она такая слабая.~~

— Она хочет, чтобы ты была как Юля?

— Она хотела, чтобы ты была как Юля, — Алине внезапно становится проще говорить. Будто невидимую преграду сломали. Почему — она не знает. — Но ты ушла, поэтому второй Юлей должна стать я. Или Саша.

— И уйдёте вы как Юля — в восемнадцать, со скандалом и анорексией, — Женя зла. Алина не видит этого, но по изменившемуся голосу понимает.

Имени они не называют. Всё ведь и так понятно. Алине хочется плакать. По-детски, со всхлипами и уродливыми рожицами. В миллионный раз уже, наверное, за последние несколько недель. Проигравшие ведь не плачут, да?

Алина победила, но легче от этого не становится. И плакать всё равно не разрешают.

_Я предлагаю простое решение,_

_Весь смысл жизни в одном предложении._

_Можно я просто побуду мишенью_

_Команда: “Прицелиться на поражение!”_

Женю вдруг пронзает догадка. если так нужно толковать её внезапный громкий вздох и последовавшие за ним ругательства, из которых “стерва старая” и “директор Освенцима” были, пожалуй, самыми мягкими.

— Если ты должна стать второй Юлей, то мне страшно представить, на что тебя заставляют теперь идти.

Алина не слушает. Пар из носика чайника занимает её гораздо сильнее. По крайней мере, она убеждает себя в этом.

— Вторую Юлю делали из тебя, — отвечает она. — Ты сама через всё это проходила.

Женя, кажется, не знает, что ответить. По крайней мере, молчание снова висит над ними дамокловым мечом. Или как-то иначе — Алина не сильна в учёбе.

— Мне потому и страшно, — отвечает Женя наконец, — что я сама через всё это проходила. И потому что всё это опасно.

Чайник вскипел. Отстранённо и не совсем понимая, что вообще делает, Алина выключает газ на плите и продолжает смотреть в стену напротив, боясь обернуться.

Оборачивается.

— Ты помрёшь такими темпами, — Женя смотрит укоризненно, а где-то на дне глаз у неё — боль, которую невозможно подделать — только пережить, почувствовать.

Алина угрюмо молчит, немедленно уставившись в стену где-то под потолком, лишь бы не смотреть в эти страшные глаза.

Она, всё-таки, такая слабая.

На душе становится паршиво, хочется петь дурацкие песни о смерти и несчастливой любви, сидеть на кресле, закутавшись в плед, и рыдать.

Старый приёмник уже давно молчит и не спасает от мёртвой тишины даже своим мёртвым и искусственным звуком.

Алина впервые, наверное, за вечер смотрит на Женю и думает, что никогда не станет на неё похожей, как бы сильно и усердно не тренировала технику, как бы ни старалась, сколько бы медалей не получила. Она навсегда останется лишь тенью, почти неразличимым образом. Потому что Женя — великая, она своими собственными руками писала историю, как в том глупом и гипертрофированном аниме. Женя — настоящая героиня, которую не получилось сломать, как бы не пытались люди из Интернета и телевизора. Алина думает, что она — не герой, ей повезло. Алина давно уже не верит в себя.

_Эти прелюдии без продолжения,_

_Просто смотри: я твоё отражение._

_Сделай, пожалуйста, мне одолжение:_

_Первой стреляй, целься на поражение._

Женя ещё много что рассказывала про тренировки в Крикете, про то, как сильно люди там отличаются от её старых знакомых. Так вдохновенно и воодушевлённо, что Алина, если быть совсем честной, немного позавидовала даже. Но только немного, честное слово. И она никогда в этом не признается.

Алина никогда не признается, что сама попросила Нейтана забить на учёбу и приехать к Мише. Она никогда и никому не скажет, что тогда, прошлой весной, не думала совершенно о слухах, просто чувствовала себя брошенной. Наверное, тогда она сказала много чего, что ни в коем случае не должно попасть в общий доступ. Или нет. Она уже не помнит, если честно. И она сделает всё возможное, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал о её чувствах.

Потому что в почти-семнадцать — не любовь, говорили статьи в Интернете. Потому что восхищаться тем, кто старше и опытнее, пусть и ненамного, — это нормально, говорили девочки-юниорки. Потому что Нейталина — канон, говорили фанатки-шипперы. Потому что нельзя любить человека, который живёт в восьми тысячах километрах. Потому что иначе карьере конец. Всему конец. Алина — не Джонни, который мог справиться и с давлением, и с насмешками, и с чем угодно.

Поэтому Алина будет молчать, что бы ни произошло и кто бы ни спросил, что она чувствует на самом деле. Она будет говорить о том, что в четырнадцать, пятнадцать и шестнадцать — любовь, зачастую самая сильная и долгая, о том, что восхищение — часть самой сильной на свете привязанности. О многих-многих других вещах. Но никогда не скажет прямо, что об этой любви в четырнадцать-пятнадцать знает не понаслышке, а испытала её сама.

Сейчас она может рассказать хотя бы Жене. Сбросить груз с души или, по крайней мере, взвалить часть его на другого человека.

Она бы рассказала, честно. Если бы это был Нейтан или Шома. Или кто угодно другой.

Но сидеть сейчас, смотреть в глаза и признаваться в любви — страшно. Потому что точно не взаимно, потому что вот Алина договорит и опять станет тихо. Потому что это будет их последняя встреча.

Алине плохо, правда. И тишина тяготит, и Жене в глаза смотреть не хочется. Но она дорожит такими встречами потому что кажется, что после них проще снова притвориться спокойным и уравновешенным человеком. После них сильнее хочется плакать, но это значит, что она ещё не машина, она осталась человеком.

Эти редкие-редкие встречи придают сил и забирают их. Но придают больше.

Поэтому Алина будет за них держаться, что бы ни случилось, сколько бы боли это не приносило.

Проигравшие не плачут, да? Тогда она победит снова. И будет побеждать, пока ей не будет разрешено разреветься позорно на публике.

И тогда будет намного проще.

_Я предлагаю простое решение:_

_К стенке лицом и лежать без движения._

_Ну и подумаешь — достижение?_

_Жми на курок, целься на поражение._


End file.
